Love and Loss
by Olly Is spoopy
Summary: Olly faces challenges as she figures out who she is, and falls in love with someone she never expected. Set in early 1800's, Pittsburgh.


Warm sunlight flooded into the dim room, streaks of light slanted across the oak bedframe. The sudden change in light earned a quiet groan from the half-asleep form under the covers.

"Come now Olivia- "

A kind voice whispered, gently tapping on the bed with her palm.

"5 more minutes, I beg of you."

Olivia whined and rolled over with a defeated sigh. She opened her eyes and looked at the pretty maid that now stood in front of the window, casting a shadow across the bed. Her features were soft, sunlight rolled over her cheekbones perfectly and her lips were a rosy pink. She turned and faced Olivia, fully aware of her wandering eyes.

"Your father would like to speak to you, m'lady. "

The maid said, her lips bent into a small smile. Olivia grumbled and sat up with a huff, her mind was still fuzzy and disoriented.

"Alright. Thank you, Cora. You may call me Olly, I'm more comfortable with it."

Olly rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms into the air, savoring the feeling of not being stuffed into a corset and layers of linen and silk. Though she knew this freedom would soon be stripped away from her as she got ready for the day. She stood up, and began to process of putting on her dress. Her stockings were slipped on, and her corset was pain-steakingly tied onto her already thin form.

"Do you know what he wishes to speak about?"

Olly asked with another yawn that was cut short by a tight pull on her corset strings. Cora nodded a bit and helped slip on and tie colorfully decorated pocket bags onto Olivia's hips.

"I don't believe that's my business to say, though I'd be ready for some interesting news."

Cora sighed and tied on the hip pad, not daring to speak another word about it. She already knew she would most likely be punished for her slip of her tongue. Olly took a shallow breath, all she could manage in the layered fabric cage around her chest, and looked to her side out of the window. All she could see were rolling hills and small towns littered in the distance, she longed to visit them. Each night she would sit at that window and dream of life as simple folk, not having to go through such time-consuming dressing. She could almost feel the wind on her face and the earthy smell of dirt, it made her heart race in excitement. Her daydreaming was interrupted by Nora motioning for her to raise her arms to slip on her petticoat.

"I pray he doesn't try to drone on about marriage again."

Olly groaned and pulled on her silk handkerchief over her shoulders, tucking the end into her petticoat. She shifted her hips and sighed in relief as a stiff area loosened. Cora turned around and pulled open a drawer, delicately taking out 6 pins. She turned back and pinned on a light blue stomacher, decorated with intricate lace.

"I guess you will have to wait and see, miss."

Cora said shortly and pulled over another light blue petticoat and pinned it to the side front of the stomacher. Finally, the top coat was slipped onto Olly's arms and she could finally breathe knowing they were done. Olly admired her beautiful attire, noting that the coat was adorned with puffy lace and small designs of white roses.

"Thank you, Cora. Would you happen to know where my sister is?"

Asked Olly, uncomfortably pulling on her many layers of fabric. Cora shook her head and took a small step backwards, folding her hands in front of her. Olly sighed and turned to walk out the door, her hand tightly grasping the cool bronze doorknob. She turned it and opened the door fully, breathing in the musty smell of their old hallways. She stepped out and looked around for her sister, catching a glimpse of her running through an adjacent hall.

"Paisley, come back!"

She yelled and growled something under her breath before grabbing her skirt and lifting it off the ground to run after her. Paisley's giggling echoed through the halls as they ran, Olly could feel exhaustion creeping up on her. She stopped and looked around, where had Paisley gone? She wondered and let out a loud screech of terror as she felt small hands grab her sides.

"Boo!"

Paisley shrieked, laughing so hard her face began to turn a bright shade of red. Olly flushed with embarrassment, an angry frown plastered on her face.

"Not funny! You know father says no running in the halls."

Olly hissed and adjusted her braided golden blonde hair, it was puffed and knotted from the chase.

"Hmph! Daddy wants to see you anyways."

Paisley shrugged and ran off to her room again. Olly huffed and spun around, stomping away to the living room. She saw her father sitting on the love seat with some old book in his hands. She walked in quietly and held her hands politely behind her back.


End file.
